


I’ll Watch The Night Turn Light Blue

by AngelOfBooze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Snuggles, F/M, Gen, I guess it depends, I love the smell of queer platonic ships in the early morning, Queerplatonic Relationships, also Clints farm makes a guest appearence, or wake up snuggles, queerplatonic clintasha - Freeform, sorry i guess, this fic is mainly Nat and her thoughts though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha likes watching the sun rise on Clint's farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Watch The Night Turn Light Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yess my qp bbys are just snuggling and Natasha is just meditating on life I guess?  
> Also, look at that shameless Owl City title. This is my life now.  
> I think my tenses change a lot so I might edit this a bit later this morning. Oh well.  
> This is unbetaed and it's like 1am so all mistakes are mine.

The sun peaked through the trees, casting a halo of light upon the lush, green grass. The light was only blocked by the tall, proud trees surrounding the farm house. The sun was just rising above the horizon, chasing away the inky dark night and giving way to the fiery morning. It dried the dew that had settled on the blades of grass and the leaves of the trees outside. The sun banished the fireflies blinking outside of Natasha’s bedroom window. The animals of the night fled back to their caves and hollows as the diurnal animals emerged into warm embrace daylight. The faerie lights that hung above Natasha’s open window began to lose their contrast to the outside world, their colours dulled by the morning that was creeping just below the window. Natasha sighed and settled back into the pillows she was propped up on. A steaming mug of tea sat next to her, releasing its warmth into the world.

Natasha breathed deeply, relishing the cool, crisp air that pooled in her lungs. She held her breath and then released it. The scent of grass and mist carried along by the breeze swam through her head. The promise of a new day was hanging in the air. Natasha blinked sleepily out at the purple dawn, the colour the same as the bruise forming just above her hip from where she bumped into the edge of the counter in the kitchen while making tea. The crickets outside were beginning to cease their singing, their song being replaced by the shrill clucks of the chickens and the low, mournful tone of the cows in the west paddock. Natasha smoothed her hands over the quilt that lay across her lap, her fingers tracing the threaded vines into infinity; her blunt nails caught slightly on the soft fabric.

Beside her Clint grunted in his sleep, throwing an arm over his face, trying to block the morning, trying to keep his dreams from dissolving with the light of day like the mist that hung low over the forest. He shuffled closer to her, his arms out stretched and searching from the warmth that was missing from his side, before wrapping them gratefully around her waist. Clint pulled himself into Natasha, burying his face in her hip and the blankets. Natasha carded her hand through Clint’s hair, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his scarred, dry skin and into her. The warmth filled her heart and made her close her eyes and lay back in the pillows even more.

The world around Natasha was peaceful, and perhaps for the first time, Natasha’s mind was too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this healthy dosage of fluff.  
> Please, feel free to come and seduce me with your queerplatonic clintasha headcanons at either qpclintasha or my casual blog, angelofbooze on tumblr.


End file.
